Star Knight
Star Knight is a young alicorn prince that born to Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Blue Sword. Some time after Perfect Scale's defeat, the Lord of Order commands that Nine-Tails is sealed inside Star, something Golden Paladin does, turning the young prince into the second Jinchuriki of the Tailed Beast with nine tails. At the age of ten, Star Knight starts to study at the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy with his three best friends: Jonagold Apple, Bramble and Gunter. Personality As all colts, he is very cheerful and playful, being also very curious. He inherited her mother's inteligence and lust for knowledge, as he pass most of his time in the library of the Light Castle. But he also inherited his father's clumsiness and sense of honor. He can be seen as responsable and a capable leader. Although he grew up surrounded by the cold looks of the light ponies, Star remains loyal to his kingdom. Skills He has the same light than his mother’s. Because his star seed has the potential to held the light of the original star seed, Star may be able to combine two natures to get a new one, even I he doesn’t have the natural affinity to one or both natures. Somehow, when Twilight get's out of control due to Heartbeat's power inside of her, he is able to make her find her true self. This is revealed to be his special gift, as he was able to see through Pandora's disguise and make her return to her former self. Purple Smoke explains this is similar to Heartbeat's emphaty. As the Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails, has a massive energy reserve, what certainly increases the force of his own magic. While accessing Nine-Tails' chakra, typically through sheer rage, enhancing his fighting abilities, the fox's negative influence makes Star more aggressive and in less control of his actions. This caused him to uncontrollably access the first and second phase forms, and needed Nine-Tail's power to be suppressed through Golden Paladin's magic to regain control. His status as Nine-Tails' Jinchuriki also gives him a quick regeneration, allowing to recover faster than any being. Having inherited his mother's cunning, desire for knowledge and talent, Star Knight was able to learn some difficult spells, like the multiplication spell, at a young age. Star's skill with the multiplication spell blossomed to great heights. During his wind training, Star learns that he, the original user, will receive all knowledge and experiences the clones gain once they disperse. This method allows him to drastically speed up his training by learning, what could be completed in years, in just days. He was able to master the magical manipulation very quickly. After working for weeks, Star Knight was able to create his own spell that he called the Spiralling Sphere Spell. This spell requires the use of magic through the hooves. By concentrating and rotating his own magic while containing it in a sphere, Star is able to attack with a lot of strengh, causing a lot of damages to his target. Due to his poor experience in magic control, Star uses a clone to aid him to use the spell. Star's natural affinity in elemental manipulation is wind, with which he learned from Purple Smoke to flow into weapons to increase their offensive might, what allowed him to use wind spells in an offensive way. After struggling for a bit, Star is able to master the darkness nature. After understanding the perfect way to combine wind and darkness, Star was able to create the haze nature. Using clones, he was able to complete the difficult task of adding his elemental nature to the Spiraling Sphere. One clone helps form the Spiraling Sphere, while the other provides the wind energy, producing the wind spell version of the Spiraling Sphere and the Spiraling Star. The latter, when used as a melee attack, inflicts cellular damage on both the enemy and Star. After the “capture” of Eight-Tails, it was decided that Leaf Mane would teach Star in the use of natural energy, requiring his high chakra reserves. Star is able, still with the help of toad oil, to perfectly balance natural energy with his energy. Using the natural energy, Star’s spells become stronger and enhanced his physical parameters. Star is described as being a very good athlete, mainly in flying, as he was able to qualify himself to the flying derby main team. Relationships Family Blue Sword and Twilight Sparkle They are Star's parents. They love him very much and do everything to protect him. As he grows, their relationship becomes very close, as Twilight and Blue Sword becomes his tutors. Sunlight Blaze and Midnight Shine They are Star's little twin sisters. He seems to love them very much and they seem to retrun the feeling. Gleaming Shield Gleaming Shield is Star's cousin and they seem to get along very well. Their friendship is shown to be very great, mainly when Gleaming Shield shows her support after knowing Star’s condition as Jinchuriki and her worries when Star gets under Nine-Tails’ influence. Nine-Tails A relationship that is shapping Star Knight's character, albeit unintentionally, was with the tailed beast that was sealed within by Golden Paladin, Nine-Tails. Because he was the fox's jinchūriki, Star was treated as an outcast by most of the light ponies until he was ten years old. Despite learning the truth of his nature, it was thanks to Heartbeat's words that he decided to try to gain the light ponies' acknowledgement. Their relationship soon became even more antagonistic when Star discovered that he could potentially kill his loved ones while under the fox's influence, which made him resolve to rely on his own power and find other ways to get stronger. Romantic Interests Moonlight Sonnet After listening Moonlight singing, Star was able to admire her beauty and falls in love with her. When she gets corrupted by Adagio, he becomes devastated, mainly after knowing she was an easy prey for the Siren because of him. After Adagio and Moonlight go away, he swears to himself he would bring her back. When they meet again, Star is able to save Moonlight from the Lord of Chaos’ influence with his love for her and his determination to save her. After that, they confess their love for each other. Family Description in the Saga The Light Kingdom Star Knight born in the epilogue, revealing having his great-uncle Shooting Star’s coat, the mixture of his parents’ mane color and his father’s eyes. The Taking of Tartarus He appeared in the second chapter, where his parents attend the Great Galloping Gala and he and his cousin Gleaming Shield are held hostage by the Lord of Chaos who wanted to trade them for the key of Tartarus. Golden Paladin, honoring his duty to the royal family of the Light Kingdom, gives the key to the Lord of Chaos that releases the two babies. After that, Star Knight, for now, only made minor appearance, sometimes in Heartbeat company, where she became his playmate. In "The Predators of the Night, Part II", he meets Jonagold, Big Mac and Cherry Blossom's son, and they seem great friends, or with his parents. In "Entering in Heartbeat's Dreams", Star is with his parents during the Light Kingdom Recovery Day, until Heartbeat's nightmares caused by Oogie Boogie make Star be trusted to some guards. In "The Revenge of the Trix", Star is playing with his parents in the gardens when Golden Paladin comes to say Twilight there's an emergency. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", he and her mother and lead by Heartbeat and Twilight's friends to the Diamond Domain to protect them from Scale. He seems a little scary when Scale arrives and, before Twilight absorves Twilight's light in order to defeat Scale, she puts him inside of a diamond to protect him. When his mother starts to get out of control, he somehow is able to make her find her true self. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", it's Star's birthday and a party is held in the castle with all his family and friends. Heartbeat gives him a special mirror made from crystal that grow under the Oasis of the Heart that can reflect the best friend of anypony who use it. When Star uses it, he is able to see his parents. Finding True Talents In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", he is with his father and mother when they are watching Melody's play. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", he attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with his parents. Spike Finds His Family Blue, Twilight and Star are together in the gardens when Spike appears and Twilight goes to help him find his family. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "How to Make a Jinchuriki", he is chosen by the Lord of Order to become the Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails, although his parents doesn't agree initially. He then has the Tailed Beast sealed in him by Golden Paladin. In "The Power of Seeing", Star Knight is now eight and, although he has a happy life, he is haunted by the cold treatment other ponies give him because he is a Jinchuriki, although he ignores the reason. After a lesson with his mother, Star Knight shares with her his worries about never be accepted by the other ponies and Twilight advices him to be himself. He then goes meet his father so they could train together and, when they are about to go to the gardens to train, Star is able to see through Pandora's disguise and is shocked to see such darkness in her. After Blue calls Twilight and the other Generals, they get to know through Star that Pandora is in the Light Kingdom for her box. Although her mother says him to stay where he is, Star goes to the dungeons and, using his gift to make ponies find their true self, he is able to make her return to her former self, the one she was before being corrupted by the Lord of Chaos. In doing so, the darkness inside Pandora returns to the box and he gets his Cutie Mark. After learning that Pandora will disappear because the darkness that held her alive disappeared, Star becomes sad for her. In "Gloomy News", he is reunited with his best friends, Jonagold and Moonlight. During the return from the station to the castle, Star continues to note the cold stares that some light ponies give to him. He then tells to his friends about how he got his Cutie Mark and shares with them the doubts he has about them. After Heartbeat tells how Star's power helped to defeat Perfect Scale, Jonagold says that the light ponies may consider him as a hero, what has a clear effect on him, as he remembers how they look him. He then goes to his room. In "The Three Great Fairies Preparoty Academy", he is in the library when he is interrupted by his sisters. Then, Mirror Coat takes him to the throne room where he is informed by his parents he will go to a boarding school at the Enchanted Forest. Initially, he is not very receptive, he finds the school very good. He also meets King Aspen and his son, Bramble, who becomes one of his colleagues. In "A Grimpse of the Fox", he says goodbye to his family and goes to the academy with Melody, Purple Smoke and Heartbeat. There, he meets with Jonagold and Gunter and also finds out that his roommate is Bramble, with who he creates a friendship. When they are visiting Greenleaf, Star finds Bramble using a special dust that gives the life back to a dead plant and the deer explains to him about it. But then, they are attacked by a chimera. When it is about to attack Bramble, Star gets out of control and is possessed by a slight amount of Nine-Tails' energy, that allows him to defeat the chimera. After that, Heartbeat arrives and uses his empathy to calm him down. When she is able to do that, Star faints of exaustion. In "The Truth Comes to the Surface", he finds out that he is a Jinchuriki and revolts against his parents, leaving then. Star is then approached by Heartbeat who reveals to him that she was the Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails before him and how his parents felt when he was chosen to be the next host of the Tailed Beast. This led to him to forgive his parents. Star then returns to his bedroom where he talks with Bramble. In "A Meeting Between Tailed Beast and Jinchuriki", Star starts to train with Golden Paladin in order to learn to control the energy of Nine-Tails. However, he is not able to make progress and Golden Paladin concludes this is due to the fact there is still residual magic from Heartbeat in Star. So, to force him to access the energy, Golden Paladin pushes him over a cliff, causing Star to enter his subconscious and meet Nine-Tails. Working past his fear, he bravely demands energy from him as "rent" for living in his body. Nine-Tails complies and Star is able to get rid of Golden Paladin's rope and then is able to fly out the cliff with a lot of speed. In "One-Tail Awakes", Golden Paladin explains to him the story about the Tailed Beast and about the sealing process. When he returns to the academy, Star receives a letter from his mother telling him about the meeting with the pony-panthers and that he can bring some friends to spend the weekend in the castle. Star then returns to the Light Kingdom with his friends where, at the day of the meeting, he gives a quick look to the pony-panthers. He is able to sense something strange in Chief Strongpaw and senses some darkness in one of his companions, but he quickly thinks that was his imagination. In the next chapter, Star Knight sees One-Tail appear and he is able to see he is controling Chief Strongpaw, his Jinchuriki. He decides to help and fly to where his parents are trying to contain Shukaku. Although his mother objects, she is convinced to trust in Star and he uses his power to get in Shukaku's subconscious where he is able to convince Chief Strongpaw to fight for the control. Following Chief Stronpaw's plan, Star Knight awakes him when he is able to manifest his physical body on Shukaku's. For having saved the Light Kingdom, the light ponies start to respect him. Later, Star tells to Jonagold and Gunter the truth about being a Jinchuriki. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", Star Knight receives a task from Golden Paladin to create a new spell, suspending their lessons until he does so. The young prince starts to get some idea, getting one during one of Knotgrass' classes. With Golden Paladin, he prepares his training. With the suspension of the academy class for the winter holidays, he goes spend the holiday with his family in Ponyville. During that, he is able to realize how to accomplish the first step of his training to his new spell. In "Star Knight's New Spell", he wants to show Golden Paladin how he completed the first step, but he gets to know that he and Heartbeat went in a mission for the Lord of Order. When he returns to the Enchanted Forest and he and his friends go to a inn at Leafgreen to hang out, Golde Paladin appears and the prince shows him how he accomplished the first step of his new spell. After this, Start continues his traing with Golden Paladin supervising the next two steps. In between, Golden Paladin explains to him about the special powers of a Jinchuriki, including his ability to regenate. When Star is trying to perfect the final step of his new spell, Golden gets a message from Purple Smoke warning about a Changeling invasion and he sends Star to the academy. However, Star chooses to stay and continued his training, as he thinks he figured out how he could finish the spell. When the Changelings run away, Golden Paladin returns to the training spot, having deduced that Star didn't listen him and didn't go to the academy. Golden Paladin becomes very impressed when Star shows him his finished spell which he called Spiralling Sphere Spell. In "The Demon Fox Cloat", Star is surprised by a surprise birthday party organized by her parents in Canterlot. However, during the event, three villains - Grogar, Ulysses and Adagio - invades it in order to test his power. They make Leaf Mane to create a dome of roots around the party and to put everypony except for Star sleeping. However, Twilight, Blue and Shining are able to shield themselves and they try to protect him, fighting Grogar and Ulysses. They however start to get to much tired and, when Ulysses threats to harm them, Star stands to protect them using his Spiralling Sphere against Ulysses effectively. But this only makes Ulysses to become angrier and he starts to use his abilities at their full power. During this, Star utilises the Nine-Tails' energy and, eventually, manifests a fox-shaped cloak. Having collecting all the data they needed and knowing Star was now too strong for Ulysses, Grogar calls the mission over and he and his companions disappear. When Golden Paladin arrives at the party, he uses his magic to control Nine-Tails' energy. Later, Star is visited at his room in the Canterlot castle by the General of Peace who says to him that it is for the best to suspend their trainings for a few days or weeks. Star also is visited by Leaf Mane and Heartbeat who gives him a Timberwolf as a pet, with it being devoid of evil and being loyal to Star. He names it Timber. During the next three years, Star becomes a popular student, being both a great student in an academic way and one of the best athletes. As for his trainings with Golden Paladin, Star's control of the Nine-Tails' energy improves significantly. Golden Paladin, wanting to test his limits using Nine-Tails' power, weakens Naruto's seal. Seizing the opportunity, the Nine-Tails mocked Star, using Star's negative emotions to force him to enter in the second phase form with four tails. Not in control of his body, Star attacks his own father, hurting severely before Golden Paladin manages to suppress the Nine-Tails. Star has no memory of what happened and vowes to be able to control that power completly. In "A Brand New Year", he returns to the academy along with Melody, Purple Smoke and Timber. Arriving, the two Generals go to the inside and Star sends Timber to the woods, promessing to go visit him after the reception to the new students. Star reunites with his best friends and, after the reception, he and his friends go to the woods to visit Timber and there the young prince tells them what happened during the summer. In “Rescuing the Leader of the Pony-Panthers”, Star is visited by Golden Paladin who arranges another training session for them. After his classes he goes to the place of the training with Timber, where he finds a message from Golden Paladin saying he wouldn’t be able to attend the training, what leaves the young prince a little frustrated. In “The Dark Song of Adagio Dazzle”, he and Gunter prepare themselves for the tryouts to the flying derby main team. When going to take his flying googles, he hears Moonlight singing and that makes him to fall in love for her. During the warm out, Star doesn’t stop looking to Moonlight and, when he is qualified, he tries to pass through his group of fans to get to Moonlight, who moves away. When trying to find her, he listens a dark music that leads him to her location. After knowing what Adagio is doing to Moonlight, he becomes so angry that Nine-Tails’ energy starts to flow, forming the demon fox cloak. Twilight, Blue and Melody also appears, as they think Melody is there to capture Star. After Moonlight resurfaces as a Siren, she and Adagio use their power to cause pain to Star and the others. This only makes Star even angrier and prompts him to attack Adagio, only to be stopped by Golden Paladin, who arrives with Heartbeat. Golden is able to absorb the Nine-Tails’ energy with his golden chains and Heartbeat calm Star down after Adagio and Moonlight disappear. Later, Star swears to himself he will bring Moonlight back. In “An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge”, after being convinced by his parents, Star goes camping with Shining and Gleaming. After that, when they are returning, he gets to know that Gleaming Shield knows about his condition as Jinchuriki and is happy to know that she supports him completely. When they arrive to a bridge, they meet with Grogar and Ulysses. The latter taunts Star about Moonlight. Star is enraged and strikes him, using his first phase form to make his attacks more devastating. Naruto's rage intensifies as he submits to the Nine-Tails' influence: he destroys the bridge where they were and eventually advances to his second phase form while fighting Ulysses. Star is soon forced back to the destroyed bridge, where, unable to tell friend from foe, he unknowingly attacks Gleaming Shield when she approaches him. Shining restrains Star with the sealing spell Golden Paladin gave to him and suppresses the Nine-Tails' influence, but his energy leaves Star's body badly damaged. After Gleaming Shield heals him, Star wakes up unable to remember what happened. In “Painful and Surprising Revelations”, he returns to the Light Kingdom after what happened at the bridge and, when he is in his room unpacking, he is visited by Golden Paladin, who tries to dissuade him from training with the Nine-Tails’ energy and instead focusing on his own power. As he is not being able to convince him, Golden tells him that he is the one who attacked Gleaming Shield. He encourages Star to use his own strength instead of the Nine-Tails in order to protect his loved ones. In “Just Add a Little Wind”, Star learns in his Study of Spells and Charms about elemental manipulation, getting to know that he has an affinity for wind based spells. This leads him to have the idea of adding wind to his Spiraling Sphere Spell. After learning how to use his wind energy with the help of Golden Paladin, his school magic classes and Purple Smoke’s tips, using multiplication spell to do the same training in a mere fraction of the time. The next step was more difficult for him: combining that nature with the Spiraling Sphere. Like Golden before him, Naruto fails several times in trying to combine his nature with the Rasengan; his frustration evokes the Nine-Tails' chakra, as the Tailed Beast doesn’t want Star to get independent from him. However, this doesn’t stop the young prince from trying. In “Rothbart’s Ultimate Spell”, with further advice from Golden Paladin, Star finds his solution to combine the Spiraling Sphere with the wind energy using two clones: one helps him form the Spiraling Sphere and the other adds his wind nature. They then receives information from Mirror Coat about Blue and Shining’s planning to capture Rothbart and Medusa and Golden Paladin continued the training so they can go to provide help. When Star is able to perform his spell, Golden is very impressed and explains to Star the relationship between the main natures. In “The Price of Power”, Star and Golden Paladin arrive just in time to protect Blue, Heartbeat and the guards from Rothbart’s attack. Star engages Rothbart alone with his newly-created Spiraling Star Spell, though it dissipates on its first use and Star is rescued by Blue, Heartbeat and Golden Paladin. The spell succeeds the second time, destroying two of Rothbart's hearts and putting the last one on the brink of failure. Golden Paladin finishes off Rothbart and they return to Konoha. The Spiraling Star Spell injures Star's foreleg after use and he is forbidden to use the spell ever again. In “The Capture of Three-Tails”, Golden Paladin comes with an idea for Star’s new spell, involving the mastery of the darkness nature through the use of a “distillated” piece of darkness from Pandora’s box in order to create the haze nature, the combined nature between wind and darkness. Even though Star is a little uneasy at first, he eventually accepts doing it. In “The Capture of Four-Tails”, Star is trying to master the darkness nature and, eventually, is able to do it. Then, he asks for Golden Paladin’s help to know how to combine two natures. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, Star returns to the academy, meeting with his friends in Leagreen, where they tell him about what Moonlight have been doing as a villain. When he returns to the academy, he meets with Moonlight who starts to use her dark song to affect him. He resists the best way he can and, using his gift, along with his love for Moonlight, Star is able to get her free from the Lord of Chaos’ influence. After that, they confess their love for each other. Later, he shows to Golden Paladin that he is now capable of using haze nature, being able to understand the best way to combine wind and darkness after what happened. In “The Capture of Five-Tails”, Star and Gunter runs against the Wonderbolts Junior Academy flying derby team, winning it. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, he attends an art class given by Bubble Sweet. In “Star Knight’s Next Step”, Star returns to the Light Kingdom to spend the weekend, but he is informed by Golden Paladin that it’s time for him to continue with his training and that, with Twilight and Blue’s permission and after informing the headmistresses of the academy, he informs Star about the new training he will have with Leaf Mane. After saying goodbye to his parents and Timber, he and Leaf Mane travel to a realm called Animarium where she introduces Star to a giant toad named Tough Skin. The two end up becoming friends. At the next day, Leaf Mane explains to Star that she will teach him how to use natural energy, the crude form of the natures of the natural manipulation. She says that, in order for him to master it, he must become one with nature. Although Star finds that very ambiguous, Tough Skin tells him that he would have to die first. In “The First Challenge”, Tough Skin’s previous statement is explained. Leaf Mane then explains to Star how to control natural energy and how they use the toad oil as a short-cut. However, he is also introduced to the risks of not being able to control natural energy and let it overwhelm him. But, even with this risks, Star continued the training, being able to eventually succeed in the tasks and Leaf Mane says it’s time for him to try to control natural energy without the aid of the toad oil. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Royalty Category:Alicorns Category:Light Ponies Category:Jinchuriki Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Students